The present invention relates to an insulated, open-top case for the display and storage of food stuffs and similar articles which must be maintained at a cool temperature. More particularly, the invention is directed to a novel cooler, cabinet or display case which does not have its own, independent mechanical refrigerator system. Rather, the cabinet of the invention functions as a "slave" unit or a "parasite" which derives its cold-producing medium (cold air) from a primary or "host" refrigerated display case.
It is an important feature of the invention that the novel "parasitic" case functions in conjunction with a cooperating air flow directing panel or vane so that cold air from the primary refrigerated case is directed into the case of the invention to cool the interior thereof and articles retained therein.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the relevant art that perishable food stuffs of the type stored at reduced temperatures in order to prolong their useful shelf life, may be classified into two general groups. The first group must be kept hard-frozen, preferably at a temperature well below the freezing point of water. The second group of such perishable food stuffs can be stored safely if maintained at a temperature in the range of about 45.degree. F or below. Typical of this latter catagory of comestibles are cheese products, dairy products in general, and dough products including packaged or canned dough products. It will be understood that important savings of expensive-to-maintain space in refrigerated display containers may be effected if products which do not require the zero or sub-zero Farenheit temperature can be stored conveniently at a higher, but still functionally effective, refrigerating temperature.
It is an important discovery of the present invention that it is possible to direct cold air, normally lost by convection from open-top refrigerated display cases of the type used in supermarkets or the like, to flow into an auxiliary, secondary display case which is closely associated, physically with the principal, primary case whereby a significant fraction of the cold air ordinarily lost from the display case enters the auxiliary case to effect significant cooling of the contents thereof.
An important related practical feature of the invention is that the cooling of the auxiliary or "parasitic" storage case is effected without any adverse effect upon the operation of the primary, refrigerated case.
Still another important feature of the invention is that the secondary case is effectively cooled without the use of conventional cooling apparatus and without the use of any auxiliary fans or similar air moving devices.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the cold air emanating from the refrigerated case is directed to flow downwardly into the secondary case of the invention through the expedient of a baffle or vane. This vane is so oriented in space as to function effectively somewhat as a reflector so that the cold air circulating above the refrigerated case is directed or guided to invade and permeate the chamber of the secondary display case of the invention.